Lovefool
by Rain Durden
Summary: Universo Alterno.Katara sonrió un tanto nerviosa de cómo podría terminar su conversación con el misterioso usuario. Sin embargo tenía muy planteada la idea de que solo sería una conversación con un desconocido de la web .No había nada de malo en querer hacer un nuevo amigo. Después de todo lo único que podía existir entre ellos sería una amistad. ¿Qué malo podría pasar? Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN ASIMISMO TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE LA PORTADA. ESTE ESCRITO NO TIENE FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

 **Lovefool**

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

La ciudad se mantenía en inmenso apogeo, a pesar de la hora no era sorpresa que cientos de ciudadanos aprovechaban de realizar sus compras o simplemente visitar alguno de los tantos eventos que se realizaban en dicha fecha. Después de todo era San Valentín, el día era perfecto para una actividad al aire libre en pareja incluso sentía que se había arreglado demasiado bien para celebrarlo sola. El problema era que no estaba "totalmente sola" tenía una relación la cual se sentía orgullosa de decir que llevaba un año con un chico y este no terminara odiándola por su temperamental carácter y al aparecer todo iba bien , el problema era nula comunicación que existía últimamente entre los dos

─Estúpido Jet─ Murmuró para sí misma, un tanto decepcionada

Con un simple suspiro la joven miro de nueva cuenta su ordenador , era irónico tener novio y pasar la fecha sola, no podía totalmente culpar a Jet después de todo su pareja estaba en un viaje de negocios sin olvidar que amablemente le había prometido que en su regreso tendrían una cita .El problema era cuando se sentía sola a pesar que ridículamente podían chatear una que otra vez , el chico llegaba lo suficientemente cansado o las conversaciones eran un poco pequeñas y ridículas como "¿Has alimentando al pez?" ,"¿Cómo está el clima?", " dejándola con cierto vacío que no lograba explicar .Tampoco era que carecía de amigos pero esa misma noche realmente no tenía a nadie con quien hablar incluso sentía un poco de celos que la mismísima Toph tenía planes esa noche .

Experimentar no era malo o ¿sí? Pensó en unos segundos ,finalmente la chica no dudo en entrar a varios chats anónimos los cuales empezaban a ser un poco molestos por los comentarios o los miles de mensajes por segundo que ni permitían entablar una buena conversación. Tolerando un poco aquello, Katara logro al menos entablar una pequeña platica sobre animales y todo parecía ir bien hasta que los propios usuarios empezaron a utilizar el tema de forma sexual haciendo chistes un tanto asquerosos. Rendida finalmente pensó que sería mejor retirar la búsqueda e irse a la cama a ver una película y llorar por su triste caso sin embargo se percató en instantes que faltaba una última página que visitar tras varios intentos fallidos de chat , una último intento no le haría daño.

─¡Rayos!─ Exclamó un tanto nerviosa la chica quien no perdía de vista el monitor.

¿Le fallaba la vista? , ¿Tenía suficiente sueño? No podía creer que había terminado en una web de citas, la cual le estaba solicitando crearse un perfil para poder conocer a su "pareja ideal". Ella no necesitaba novio ni tampoco un amante, la idea jamás se le cruzaría en la mente hasta el día de hoy en tan solo ver que había terminado en una web para conocer gente de una manera específica. Katara mordió su labio en un intento de poner en orden sus pensamientos y por otro lado recordar su moral sobre la fidelidad, no pensaba engañar a su novio ni ligarse alguien ridículamente solo quería un amigo al menos por esa noche. Sin embargo tras sus experiencias fallidas en los chats consideraba que en ese tipo de web solo se conversaba con una sola persona a la vez y era ella quien escogía a su compañero de conversación igualmente si se sentía incomoda podría bloquearlo y lo primero que le diría a esa persona es que únicamente busca conversar.

Bueno ya se había metido en varios chats en toda la noche, intentarlo una última vez no le haría nada malo de hecho podría utilizar un anonimato como lo había hecho anteriormente. Finalmente decidió registrarse en el portal de utilizando el nickname de " _La dama pintada"._ ¿Demasiado ridículo? Podría ser sin embargo era lo primero que se le venía en la mente, en instantes la página le pedía hablar un poco de sus interés o pasatiempos igual que llenara datos de cosas un poco cursis o ridículas no sabría decidir finalmente llego al último requisito en forma de pregunta ¿Cuál sería tu elemento?, suspiro y sin pensarlo cliqueo en la opción que decía agua.

Al entrar finalmente observo diversos perfiles, todos con fotos de ellos mismos e información sobre sus intereses o lo que buscaban en una relación. Uno que otro rostro atractivo que la hacía ruborizar al percatarse que miraba demasiado las fotos de los usuarios, sin embargo uno entre todos los perfiles le había llamado de forma inmediata su atención.

" _El Espíritu Azul_ " era el nombre de dicho perfil, no podía negar que sentía sorprendida con la originalidad del nombre puesto venía de la misma mitología de su nombre de usuario. Al igual que ella, parecía que era el único perfil que no tenía una foto de la persona provocando cierto escalofrió y curiosidad en ella, no dudo clickear su perfil para indagar más sobre aquella misteriosa persona. Sus intereses venían desde artes marciales, literatura, música y ¿tomar té? Lo más extraño era que el usuario había cambiado de forma constante lo que buscaba en una relación, en su registro aparecía "se busca relación sería ", "no estoy interesado" y así seguía la interminable lucha del usuario indeciso hasta que su última edición de perfil salía en "lo que sea".

Quien fuera esa persona podría lograr entablar una conversación, había varias cosas que coincidían ignorando que su "elemento era el fuego" parecía que era una persona agradable.

─ _Hola_.─ Escribió ella tomando un poco de atrevimiento, un poco seco el saludo para evitar malinterpretaciones.

Para su sorpresa no tardo en tener respuesta su mensaje, Katara sonrió un tanto nerviosa de cómo podría terminar su conversación con el sujeto misterioso. Sin embargo tenía muy planteada la idea de que solo sería una conversación de una noche, después de todo solo quería pasar la noche platicando con alguien de una forma refrescante. No había nada de malo en querer hacer un nuevo amigo ¿o sí? ¿Qué malo podría pasar?

* * *

 **Sigue leyendo :D**

 **Escribi esto en la madrugada puede que haya muchas incongruencias narrativas, si ven una no duden en decírmela para cambiarla. Se lo agradeceré**


	2. CAPITULO I USUARIO

**LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN ASIMISMO TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE LA PORTADA. ESTE ESCRITO NO TIENE FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

 **Lovefool**

 **CAPITULO I. USUARIO**

* * *

Zuko empezaba abrir sus ojos de forma pesada mientras escuchaba el chirrido de la alarma de su teléfono, un tanto molesto miro el móvil para finalmente silenciarlo. Como una pequeña nota mental agrego cambiar la canción de alarma, no podía creer que empezaba a detestar su canción preferida por culpa de que debía empezar a levantarse más temprano. En realidad no era un espíritu que madruga siempre, una que otra vez pasaba la velada leyendo un libro o entrenando sin embargo la culpa de sus recientes noches sin dormir a buena hora tenía un responsable y era un tanto ridículo pensar que era una persona que ni siquiera le conocía el rostro.

Dando un largo suspiro, Zuko finalmente se dispuso a bajar a desayunar antes de empezar con sus tareas matutinas. Finalmente bajando en la cocina se encontró con una peculiar escena, una de las tantas que empezaban a ser normales, su tío quien estaba sirviendo el tè recién preparado a su bella y joven novia June, la cual estaba muy concentrada leyendo el periódico.

─ ¡Buenos días! Parece que alguien estuvo desvelándose de nuevo.─ Expresó Iroh quien tomo asiento en el pequeño comedor.

─Si, últimamente he estado entrenando. Intento recobrar el tiempo perdido de la recuperación.─Mintiendo con un ligero toque arrogante Zuko se dispuso a tomar asiento y compartir el desayuno

─ ¿Enserio? Últimamente he estado viendo mucha actividad con la computadora en las noches.─Expresó June mientras cambiaba de página de su periódico ─Incluso escucho muchos movimientos con el teclado y risas, creo que alguien finalmente ha estado socializando.─

Tras lo último, June dio un sorbo ignorando que había ocasionado un rubor en el joven, Iroh no logro evitar carcajear ante lo último.

─ ¡Vaya quien iba decirlo! Es bueno saber que terminaste usando la cuenta que te creamos en ese sitio. No puedo esperar en que nos presentes a alguien.─

Y los comentarios seguían uno tras uno sobre el tema, no iba a decirlo en voz alta pero agradecía en gesto que ambos habían realizado en hacerle una estúpida cuenta para "ligar", su tío en un débil intento de animarlo en socializar y que recobrara la confianza en sí mismo tras su "accidente" sin olvidar de la horrible cicatriz que hacía en su rostro ,le había creado una cuenta sin su permiso para que tomara confianza de nuevo en conversar con la gente incluso si se tratara de forma anónima. En un inicio considero patética la idea y no paraba ahí la persuasión de su tío en que de nuevo se integrara a una vida social, también constantemente este le agregaba detalles para buscarle una cita finalmente eso paro cuando Zuko decidió cambiar la contraseña de la cuenta.

─ ¿Tiene nombre?─Interrogó June de forma curiosa.

─Aún no llegamos a esa parte.─ Confesó un tanto avergonzado, tampoco era que tenía que enterarse totalmente sobre la persona con la que tanto estaba hablando. Y las preguntas un tanto inusuales de la joven mujer seguían, mientras Iroh daba comentarios sobre lo galante que había resultado ser sobrino.

Nunca hubiera imaginado tener esta clase de conversación con la pareja más peculiar que había conocido en toda su vida ni siquiera en hablar sobre una _chica_ que había conocido en línea. La persona que era antes de los sucesos que no quería recordar en ese instante, estaba siempre rodeado de chicas y muchas oportunidades en el ligue, claro era cuando tenía un rostro sin una horrible cicatriz sin olvidar su tarjeta de crédito, tenía una atractiva novia sin olvidar que tenía los suficientes amigos para una fiesta interminable sin embargo ahora era simplemente _Zuko, el_ tipo raro con una cicatriz que trabajaba en una tienda de té para ancianos.

─Empezare a limpiar las mesas.─ Tras aquello, Zuko dio un largo sorbo a su tè para disponerse en limpiar la tienda a unas horas antes de abrirla.

 _"La dama pintada"_ no era más que una chica de diecinueve años, quien suele constantemente preguntarle cosas demasiado ridículas como si el tuviera la respuesta a todo, debía admitir que esas capciosas preguntas lo mantenían durante largo tiempo pensando por muy ridículas que fueran. La misteriosa chica constantemente le recordaba que solo quería hablar, y vaya que lo hacía incluso se le escapaba uno que otro detalle personal, era estudiante de medicina y vivía en un departamento de la ciudad con su novio, un novio que parecía estar lo suficientemente ausente para que ella estuviera hablando con un sujeto raro como él. En cierta parte sentía que el posible novio era imaginario para hacerlo sentir ¿Intimidado? En fin la joven tenía curiosidad sobre cosas demasiado pequeñas, no podía creer que alguien se preguntara sobre los misterios o el porqué de las cosas como ella. A pesar de eso tenía un carácter demasiado temperamental y solían debatir con frecuencia como si se tratara de vida o muerte, en otras ocasiones no lograba entender sus bromas o terminaba en una guerra interminable de malos chistes.

Mirando el teléfono finalmente se percató que la chica estaba conectada, observo de lejos a su tío quien se mantenía distraído aprovechando dicha oportunidad decidió mandarle un mensaje a la misteriosa usuaria que lo mantenía distraído.

 _─Wow, mira quien está conectada tan temprano. ─_

No fue sorpresa que en instantes la chica le contestara, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al mirar su pantalla.

─ _Mi maestro falto a clases, no sé qué hacer esta hora ¿Cuál es tu excusa?─_

─ _Siempre tengo conectado el teléfono, no creas que espero un mensaje tuyo siempre.─_

 _─Es bueno saberlo.─_ Aquel mensaje venía con una cara guiñándole de forma de burla, Zuko se detuvo en pensar en una manera de molestarla sin embargo se percató que la chica seguía escribiendo.

─ _No quiero que lo malinterpretes pero mañana no tengo clases. ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos? ─_

Tras leer dicho texto, Zuko quedo estático ¿Qué quería decir? , ¿Quería conocerlo en persona? Su verdadera pregunta se enfocaba si ella había pensado bien lo que había escrito o estaba arrepentida, después de todo llevaban tres semanas hablando y tampoco había salido mucho a la ciudad, podría ser una interesante oportunidad. A pesar de eso, el chico acaricio la cicatriz en su rostro para poner los pies en el suelo, ella podría verlo como un raro sin olvidar que podría considerarlo como criminal y huir así perdiendo la oportunidad de volver hablar con ella.

─ _No_.─ Mensajeo de forma rápida, guardo el móvil ignorando la posible respuesta de la chica y se dispuso a seguir limpiando.

* * *

 **Y finalmente hasta aquí llego, es el primer fic que subo con dos capítulos consecutivos por el simple hecho que sentía que el prólogo no decía mucho y por otro lado para convencerme a mí misma que puedo seguir escribiendo (hace rato que no termino un fic). Zuko tiene un pasado muy complicado, con el tiempo lo irán conociendo. Igual quiero avisarte que un capitulo se centrara en Katara y otro en Zuko hasta que finalmente se logre anivelar la vida de ambos al mismo ritmo.**

 **Escribi esto en la madrugada puede que haya muchas incongruencias narrativas, si ven una no duden en decírmela para cambiarla. Se lo agradeceré**

 _ **¿Algún error ortográfico, gramatical o narrativo? Favor de hacérmelo notar en un review , asimismo si es una crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva .**_

 _ **Contesto reviews quienes cuentan con cuenta por MP :3**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar?**_

 **Con un comentario ayuda a uno a decidirse a continuar ,realmente lo apreciaria**


End file.
